


The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon

by Tommykaine



Series: The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard, M/M, Muscular Bottom, Original Slash, Size Difference, Smaller Top, Smut, Yakuza, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Mashiro, the bodyguard of the son of a Yakuza boss, struggles to hide his feelings for the young master.But when something shocking happens during Aoi's 20th birthday, he is faced with an unexpected discovery.





	The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts).

> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

  
  


It was a fairly warm evening, the sky faintly lit up by a beautiful red sunset while the streets were starting to shine with a million colored lights.

Under such a sky, a group of flashy-looking men were walking around, some of them already visibly intoxicated. So much in fact that one of them suddenly staggered towards a trashcan and threw up in it, much to the amusement and disgust of his peers.

"Oh, come on!"

"You really need to learn to hold your alcohol, man".

"It's ok, it's a special day after all", the long-haired man replied with a raucous laugh. "Today the young master becomes a man!". He waved his hand towards the younger male next to him, who grinned and threw a glance towards the much taller man that followed them.

Mashiro was as silent as usual, his attention focused on their surroundings. He had served the family for many years, not long after Aoi - the son of the current boss - was born. He could have advanced his career many times if he wanted but he was perfectly fine with his position. It was an honor to be trusted with the safety of the young master, but in truth that was not the sole reason why he wanted to stay by his side.

"Where should we go next?"

"How about a cabaret club?"

"Man fuck that, if we want to see some hotties we might as well go to a strip club"

"Hey, it's the young boss's birthday so he should decide".

Everyone turned towards Aoi, who tilted his head and hummed for a few moments.

"Let's go to a karaoke bar".

"Alright! I know of a good place!"

The group followed the long-haired man as he staggered forward. His name was Soichiro and, despite the appearances, he was one of the boss's most trusted men. In fact, all of the present men were quite high in ranking, and most of them had either seen Aoi grown up or grown up alongside him. Shinichi was the oldest one and a long-time family friend, then there was of course Soichiro, his brother Kentaro, Takeru and finally Mashiro himself.

A grander, more formal celebration had taken place earlier on in the day with Aoi's family, including his father. Then, as the evening came the smaller group had decided to take him out for a more informal celebration, and given how he was finally of age for drinking they had started by hitting some bars before taking a walk to sober up and continue their partying somewhere else.

The streets were quite busy as they made their way through the city. Mashiro kept his eyes open for anything suspicious, worried that someone might take the chance to attack the young master. It would have been a reckless move but the boss had many enemies and everyone knew how much he cared for his son.

Only when they finally reached the bar and got inside one of the booths he allowed himself to relax a little, sitting down next to Aoi and frowning a little when he ordered more alcohol. It was not like he had never drank before but it was more than he was accustomed to. Still, it was his birthday. Mashiro supposed he should not be too strict on him.

"What should we start with?"

Aoi smiled.

"The Howling Wolf".

Mashiro smiled too. It was Aoi's favorite song. As soon as the melody started, Aoi grabbed the microphone and intoned the first words before they even appeared on screen. He was off-key and not particularly good at it but no one dared to comment. Soon enough Soichiro joined him, followed by Kentaro.

"Mashiro, you join in too!", Aoi insisted. He hesitated at first but finally gave in, much to everyone's delight. His voice was too deep for the song but he was by far the better singer out of all of them, and after a few more verses everyone else quieted down just so that they could listen to him as he finished the song by himself.

"I thought you wanted to sing it", he told Aoi, who shrugged.

"I like it better when you do it".

Kentaro picked the next song, some anime opening that had his brother cringing.

"You damn otaku!"

"Shut up!"

Aoi laughed and joined in, his face slightly flushed after he finished his drink. Mashiro couldn't help but smile again, it had been a while since he saw him enjoy himself that much. It had been a difficult year for him. His mother passed away in the summer, and since then Aoi had been much quieter and gloomier than usual. It was nice to see him act so carefree and not absorbed by dark thoughts that he did not want to voice out loud around others.

"Let's sing A Better World".

"Lame! I want to sing Stargazer".

"No way!".

After some bickering the group managed to agree on the next song, a slow ballad that had Takeru and Soichiro singing as a duet, with Kentaro covering his ears and pretending to puke in disgust.

While everyone was distracted, Aoi grasped on Mashiro's sleeve and moved closer to him.

"You've been so quiet today, is everything alright?".

Mashiro shrugged. "I'm always quiet".

"Not like today. What's wrong".

Mashiro hesitated. He didn't want to trouble him with things that were best left unvoiced, but how could he explain that? He knew that Aoi would not let him off if he knew there was something he wasn't telling him, but he couldn't possibly let him find out.

"I'm just thinking".

"About what?"

"Just business. Nothing important".

"It is if you're going to spend my birthday brooding about it".

Mashiro sighed.

"I'm sorry. I won't fret over it anymore".

Aoi did not seem convinced, but before he could press the subject he was roped in by Soichiro who grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sing a ballad with him. Mashiro was glad for the interruption. He had to be careful not to let his worries show through, it was bad enough that Aoi noticed something was up.

After a few more songs, Aoi grew tired of singing and proposed to move somewhere else. Of course, Soichiro jumped up and insisted they go to a strip club. Mashiro did not care for the idea, but everyone else was on board including Aoi.

"We should find a nice girl for the young master", Soichiro announced after they paid and went outside, prompting the others to wolf-whistle and roar in laughter. Mashiro tensed up, but then he remembered he had to keep his feelings from showing.

It was normal that Aoi would want it, he was more than old enough to have such interests, yet the thought troubled him. He told himself it was just because it seemed like yesterday he was still little more than a boy. However, the truth was he had been keenly aware of the fact that Aoi had grown up. He was still as delicate and short as ever, his pretty face gaining him the nickname of Princess of the Tatsu-gumi, though of course it was not something anyone called him by his face or by the face of his father.

They all followed Soichiro, who seemed to be the most knowledgeable of the area. Unsurprisingly, since he managed quite a few clubs for the Tatsu clan.

Maybe it was because he was assorted in his thoughts, but Mashiro did not realize someone was approaching them until a voice called out from an alley.

"Oi!"

They all stopped and turned around, with Mashiro immediately placing himself at the side of the young master. The man who called out to them was a tall and lanky man dressed like a yankee, with spiky blonde hair and his face covered in piercings. Together with him was a clutch of equally shady-looking men, all of them grinning as they approached them. The tall man preceded them, staring straight up at Aoi, and Mashiro's blood ran cold.

"The fuck do you want?", Kentaro growled, his stance showing he was ready for a fight. All of them were tense, no one more than Mashiro himself. He did not know their names but he recognized the group from their clothes and the brooches some of them were wearing. The Kin-Tora Kai, one of their main rivals.

"We've heard your young princess is all grown-up now", the man replied, prompting the rest of his group to laugh out loud. "Figured we'd pay her a visit".

Mashiro clenched his hands into fists. He hated the way that guy was looking at Aoi. He also did not care for the slight purr in his voice, nor at what his words were hinting at.

"Get out of our way if you don't want trouble", Soichiro said, although it was hard to take his threat seriously with the way his face was flushed and the unstable stance. He should not have let him get so drunk. The others looked more sober than him but they still had been out all evening and had not expected a fight. They should have been prepared for it, of course someone would think to make a move.

"Come on, we just want to have some fun together", one of the other yankees said, chuckling as he saw Aoi's eyes fire up in anger. "I bet she's eager for it".

"Enough!"

Kentaro attacked first, rushing towards the leader and trying to hit his face with a punch. The yankee dodged the hit and struck him in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Ken!"

"Protect the young master!".

The other group attacked all at once, and Mashiro placed himself in front of Aoi to shield him with his body. He kicked away two of the gangsters and punched another one in the face, but did not manage to avoid a blow to his cheek. He saw white for a second, managing to retreat and then kick his attacker's knee, causing him to fall down with a pained yell.

"Stop playing around you idiots! We've got to get the boy!".

"Over my dead body", Mashiro growled, dragging Aoi away when one of the men tried to catch him from the side. He intercepted him and grabbed his arm, taking him down and twisting his arm behind his back until he heard something snap. The man cried out in pain, unable to stop him from throwing him on the ground and kicking him in the stomach until he was curling up and begging for mercy.

In the meanwhile, Kentaro was fighting with two of the men and managing to hold his ground, although his lip was split and he was limping slightly. Soichiro struggled the most, his reflexes slowed down by the alcohol, so Mashiro charged at the guy who was beating him up and tossed him on the ground with his full weight, hearing something crack underneath him - probably one of the other's ribs.

In the meanwhile, Takeru was punching and kicking like a madman, managing to keep his assailant at bay for the time being. Mashiro went to help Kentaro, getting rid of the biggest one of his two opponents with a blow to the head.

It was then that he noticed that Aoi was no longer behind him. Before he could even locate him, the leader of the yankees called out for them and he froze on the spot.

The man had managed to grab Aoi in the commotion and was holding him from behind, with a sharp knife against the young master's throat and a smug grin on his face.

"Oi, you guys better calm down... or else...".

He laughed out loud as Mashiro glared at him, letting go of the man he was about to beat up. One of the yankees had fainted, the other ones either retreated or scrambled to get up and rejoin him.

"There we go! Wasn't that easy?", the man mocked them. "Now you dogs will run back to your boss with your tail between your legs, or I will carve up the face of your little princess".

The tip of his knife trailed from Aoi's throat to his cheek, leaving a faint red scrape across his skin. Mashiro's blood boiled but he didn't dare to move, his whole body tensing up as he forced himself to keep his murderous instinct at bay. He wanted to run up to that bastard and smash his head in the nearest wall or down on the concrete, but he knew if he dared to do one false step then everything would be over for his young master. He was terrified and enraged at the same time, his anger not only directed towards the bastard but also towards himself for failing to protect Aoi with his life.

"Let him go", he whispered, his voice a low rumbling growl, and despite their current advantage the rest of the yankees visibly shivered and turned to their boss with a worried look.

"Oh I don't think so", the man replied, and much to his horror he licked the side of Aoi's face.

That was when the young master grabbed his arm with both hands, pulling it down while cocking up the shoulder opposite to the knife's side, slipping under his arms thanks to his smaller frame and then kneeing him in the stomach, all in the time of a split second.

"Keep your damn hands off me you sick freak!", Aoi yelled, twisting his wrist until he let go of the knife with a loud yowl.

As soon as the knife hit the floor, Mashiro sprinted forward and punched the bastard as hard as he could, his knuckles hitting his face with a satisfying _whack!._ Something flew off of it, probably his piercings or one of his teeth, either way Mashiro didn't stop hitting him, punching and kicking and striking him with his elbows and knees until the other man collapsed to the ground, and even then he still crouched down and punched him until a smaller hand caught his wrist.

"That's enough, Mashiro".

Had it been anyone else, he probably would have attacked him for having tried to stop him. Instead he looked back at him and stood still without a word, staring into the younger man's firm gaze. Finally, he gave up and let go of the man's shirt, getting up and leaving with the rest of his group. As for the other gangsters, they had already made themselves scarce as soon as their boss went down.

  
  


Mashiro didn't say a word as he drove Aoi back to his apartment after having left Kentaro to take care of the others, his head full of thoughts and none of them were particularly pleasant. His mind kept recalling the moment that blade was pressed against Aoi's neck, the lascivious way that bastard had licked his cheek, the promise of worse to come had he not managed to free himself...

His hands clenched around the steering wheel. A part of him regretted not finishing the job, had Aoi not stopped him he probably would have kept hitting him until his face was reduced to a bloody pulp. That piece of trash deserved it for injuring his precious Aoi, the one he had sworn to always protect even at the cost of his own life.

"Mashiro, slow down".

It took him a moment to realize that, in his anger, he was speeding up past the limit. He slowed down, not wanting to get stopped by the police. They did not need to deal with any more nuisances that night.

He wondered if he should stop by a bar after bringing Aoi home. He really could use a drink, maybe something else too, something to relax and calm his nerves... he knew who to go to for that sort of thing. He should probably pay Tooru-kun a visit.

However, once he stopped the car in front of his place, Aoi did not get out.

"Would you like to come inside with me?", the younger man asked.

Mashiro hesitated. A part of him wanted to say yes. But then he reminded himself it was a bad idea. For more than a few reasons.

"Please, come inside. I would feel much safer with you around".

Mashiro tried to tell himself that he shouldn't. Yet he couldn't ignore the pleading note in Aoi's voice. Surely he was shaken by that night's events. He couldn't leave him alone feeling unsafe and vulnerable.

Reluctantly he nodded, and Aoi relaxed and finally left the car. A part of him urged him to lock the door and drive away, to not indulge in the temptation, but he couldn't. He told himself it was just to keep Aoi safe. Even if he knew it was a lie, he kept repeating it to himself as he parked the car and got out, following the other inside. It had started to rain, Aoi's hair and clothes were already getting damp by the time he reached him, placing his hand on his shoulder and gently pushing him towards the entrance.

Once they got inside and took off their shoes, Aoi guided him towards the spacious living room, insisting for him to sit down on the couch.

"I'll be right back".

Mashiro sighed and tried to get himself to relax. It was hard to after everything that went down, not to mention now that the adrenaline spike had fully worn off he was feeling some of the hits he got from those gangsters.

He looked around, despite being already familiar with his surroundings. He'd been there many times, though he always tried not to overstay his welcome. Even if it was his duty to watch over him, it was becoming harder for him to be in Aoi's presence. His thoughts often started to wander into territories best left unexplored. He felt immensely guilty for it, it was like betraying the trust of the boss, not to mention he'd seen the boy grow up. He was probably like a big brother for him. And a big brother should not let his mind linger on certain thoughts.

"Sorry for the wait". Aoi got back inside with two glasses, handing one to him. Whiskey on the rocks. Mashiro couldn't help but smile. The young master knew his tastes well.

Aoi took a sip of his own drink, a cocktail most likely. He had changed into a loose-fitting kimono, slightly open on his chest. A small drop of water trickled down his throat as he drank, sliding down along his neck, on his collarbone and even lower, disappearing under his clothes...

Mashiro swallowed loudly, gulping down another sip of his own drink. He wanted to ask him to change into something else, but then he would have to explain the reason. He couldn't quite do that, now, could he?

"It's a shame we had to go home early", Aoi noted, placing his drink on a glass table in front of the sofa and moving towards the large stereo on the side of the room, putting on some music. "We didn't get to go to the strip bar Soichiro wanted to bring us to. But then I had this crazy thought, you know". Aoi smiled at him, striding slowly towards him, looking at him in a way that had every hair on his body stand up and his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Do you want to know what I thought?".

Mashiro couldn't answer, he tried to but it was like his brain couldn't form the words he wanted to say. Maybe because he wasn't sure of what that would be in the first place. Also, he was distracted by the fact that Aoi's kimono had loosened even more, showing off more of the man's pale skin. He thought he could see the outline of a tattoo, but he might have been imagining it. And as the other man stood in front of him and then leaned in closer, his lips a mere few inches from his ear, his warm breath against his skin, it was as if his mind suddenly went blank.

"I thought, what if we have our own little strip bar here?", Aoi whispered, then he took a few steps back and chuckled.

Mashiro didn't understand what he meant, not until Aoi started moving to the rhythm of the song, slowly at first but then picking up the pace, swaying his hips and arching his back in a most suggestive fashion.

It had to be a dream. There was no way that Aoi, _his_ Aoi would be dancing like that in front of him, or anyone really. He was always so dignified and poised, he would never look up at him as if he wanted to devour him with his eyes, he would not caress his own body and let his hands slide underneath the kimono in such a teasing fashion, it was impossible.

Then those hands went to undo the sash and Aoi moved in closer, placing it behind Mashiro's head as he sat down on his lap, giving him a goddamn _lapdance_, the son of the boss was giving him a lapdance, this had to be some sort of hallucination or a dream or- or something! It couldn't-

"Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you like what you see?", Aoi asked him with a small pout, letting the kimono slide down his shoulders and then tossing it on the floor behind himself, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath.

For a moment Mashiro could do nothing but stare at him, taking in every detail of that pale, smooth skin, noticing with surprise the tattoo of a white wolf on his chest. He almost reached out to touch it, but then he suddenly came back to his senses and grasped on Aoi's hips to stop him and force him to sit down beside him.

"Young master, I don't know what's gotten into you but if this is some kind of joke-".

"I'm not joking. I'm very serious. In fact, I've got something important to ask of you right now".

Mashiro looked at him with suspicion. He didn't understand what he was trying to achieve, but he hoped that there was some sense and it was not just some kind of madness that had suddenly gotten into him.

"What is it?".

"I want you to make me into a man, Mashiro".

"You- what?!". His eyes grew wide as he stared at him, speechless. He couldn't have heard that right, could he.

"I've been wanting you to do it for a long time. But I knew you wouldn't touch me. You're not the kind of man who would do something like that. So that's why I've waited patiently all this time, so that you would not have to feel guilty".

"Aoi, I-". Mashiro sighed. He had to say no. He had to tell him that this was absurd. That he couldn't possibly ask him to do what he just asked, that his father would have his head if he ever knew of it. Yet he could see the earnest, determined look in his eyes and he knew that he would hurt his feelings if he rejected him. But he had to.

"I don't care about what my father would think", Aoi snapped before he could even mention it, frowning at his hesitation. "He doesn't have to know. And I don't care if you think you're too old, or that it's not proper, or that you would somehow soil me. I don't care about any of that. All I want to know is if you want me or not".

"I...". Mashiro hesitated. "I do, but-".

Before he could even say anything, Aoi silenced him with a kiss. He would have wanted to push him off of him, to tell him to stop and that he was wrong. He would have wanted to tell him to come to his senses and stop this madness.

Instead, he grasped his hair and pushed his tongue past his lips, feeling himself grow more excited from the clumsy way in which the other reciprocated. However, when the other's hand moved between his legs to feel his erection he stopped him and pulled back.

"Young master-"

"Call me Aoi".

He turned his head when the other tried to kiss him again.

"Aoi, we can't..."

"Just tonight. Please, just this one night."

He should have said no. He should have gotten up and left. Instead, he let himself be guided towards Aoi's bedroom, he silenced the voice in his head that screamed that he should not let himself be tempted.

"I know you've been always looking at me", Aoi said, pushing him towards the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. "The same way I've been looking at you... I know that you've wanted me, and that you didn't do anything because you don't want to betray my father".

"He would have my head for this".

"I wouldn't let him".

Mashiro didn't know what possessed him, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse. He'd never seen him so determined, and somehow he knew that nothing he said could possibly convince him to stop. So instead he said nothing and let himself be undressed, let himself be pushed down on the bed and kissed fiercely, kissing him back just as roughly and impatiently. His hands hesitated for just a second and then Aoi moved them on his hips, and at that point it was as if something inside him snapped.

His hands roamed across the other's soft skin, stroking his back and his thighs, grasping on his buttocks. He gasped when Aoi pulled back from the kiss and bit him on his neck, letting out a low moan.

"Let me- I just have to get something", Aoi whispered, pulling back from his hold and moving to open the drawer of his nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. Mashiro watched him as he coated his fingers with lube and then pushed him down on his back, sliding his hand between his legs to stroke his cock, making him gasp out loud. Then the hand moved down lower and one finger slipped inside him, and he tensed up for a second.

"What are you...?"

"I told you, didn't I?", Aoi asked with a grin. "I want you to make me into a man". The shorter man moved his finger inside him, then added a second one when he felt his body relax.

Mashiro wasn't sure of what to say or do, that wasn't what he had imagined but then again, it wasn't like he completely hated the idea. It was just he always thought he would be the one... well, it shouldn't have mattered because he never should have come to that point in the first place. However, before Mashiro could even start to dwell on that thought he felt Aoi's fingers curl up and hit something inside him that had him twitching and crying out loud.

"There's the spot, isn't it?", Aoi whispered against his ear, moving his fingers inside him and stroking his prostate, making him gasp and moan and grasp harshly on his hips. It would leave a bruise if he kept on holding him so strongly but he couldn't stop himself, it felt so intense and he felt as if he would go insane if he didn't cling to him.

When Aoi pulled out his fingers he felt both relieved and frustrated, it was embarrassing but he found himself wanting more. Then, just as he thought that, he saw him take out one of the condoms and slip it on his cock, making him spread his legs so he could line it up against his lubed-up hole.

"Wait, I...", he gasped. "I've never done this... not this way."

"Do you hate it?".

"I don't, it's just...". He couldn't quite say that it was embarrassing, that was even more awkward. So eventually he just gave up and watched as Aoi slowly pushed himself in, moving his hands on the mattress to grasp on the bedsheets. It felt weird, not quite painful but uncomfortable. He had to hold back from pushing him back, especially when he felt him slide further inside.

"God, you're so tight... you've really never had someone inside you?".

"I've always...ngh, been the one on top", Mashiro replied with a small grunt, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to try and will himself to relax.

"Sorry, does it hurt?".

"It doesn't, just- wait a second".

Aoi nodded and waited for him to adjust to the feeling. His hands went to his thighs, spreading them open, and Mashiro had to fight back the urge to cover himself. It was absurd, he was a grown ass man and not a blushing virgin, yet he was embarrassed to be seen like that.

"Is it ok to move?".

"Yes". _Just go slowly_, he barely stopped himself from adding. He didn't want him to think he was some sort of delicate flower. He had to admire his gall in asking a man like him to take the passive role, not many would have dared to. But then again, Aoi had always been surprisingly daring in many ways. This was just yet one more unexpected side of him.

As it turned out, he didn't have to ask. Aoi was very cautious and slow, making sure he wasn't in any pain or discomfort as he started to move little by little, pushing himself more inside him with every thrust. When he finally felt him slide all the way in he was more used to it, so he didn't protest when Aoi started to pick up his pace.

And then, as he angled himself again he finally struck that spot inside him that had him seeing stars, and a small grin appeared on the younger man's face.

"There, does that feel good when I do this?". He thrust himself in again, hitting that spot, and Mashiro tightened his grasp on the bedsheets and moaned loudly.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

"Good", Aoi practically purred, sliding out only to push himself in roughly, striking that spot once more and making him cry out loud and cover his face.

"Don't hide", Aoi scolded him, pushing his arm away, or at least attempting to. Mashiro had to force himself to obey, his face bright red as he met his gaze. "You look so amazing right now."

"S-stop... stop saying unnecessary things for fuck's sa- AH!".

Aoi was moving faster and faster, gasping and moaning just as loudly, struggling to keep his legs open and fuck him at the same time. His smaller frame was clearly not helpful in that situation, yet that seemed to only fire him up more.

When he finally came, it was with a series of deep and rushed thrusts, the final one almost managing to send Mashiro over the edge. Once he pulled back, Aoi pulled off the condom and showed it to him with a grin.

"Look at how much you made me cum", he said, and if Mashiro thought he could not possibly be even more embarrassed he immediately realized he had been very wrong. This time he couldn't hold back from covering up his face, sure that it had turned as red as a lobster by that point.

"It's not fair that only I should cum, though".

Having his face covered up, Mashiro couldn't see what that little devil was up to. Therefore, it came as a full surprise when two lubed-up fingers slipped back inside him and the other's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock, bringing him to orgasm in a matter of minutes.

When he finally moved his hands away, he was greeted by the sight of Aoi's cum-splattered face. It seemed like he came too much for him to swallow it all.

"S-sorry"

"Don't be", Aoi replied, wiping himself clean with Mashiro's briefs before joining in on the bed. "That was amazing".

They laid down together for a while, without saying a word.

"Have you had that tattoo since before?", Aoi finally asked, stroking one of his pecs. "When you were still with the Okami-Kai?".

Mashiro didn't have to look to know which one he was meaning. A blue dragon.

"Yeah".

The younger man grinned. "Then maybe it was fate".

Mashiro shook his head and sighed.

"What about yours?".

The younger man shrugged.

"I just thought it looked cool".

Mashiro smiled. Of course. It was just like him to do something like that on impulse.

As he laid there and stroked the other's hair, he tried not to think too hard about the future. He knew that someday he would come to regret it. The boss would surely find out. They could not hide it forever. Maybe his own sense of guilt would come back to him and force him to confess, hoping the punishment would not be too severe.

And yet, in that moment he did not want to think about anything but the stubborn and beautiful man that he'd been too scared to get too close to, only for him to chase him and drag him into his embrace.


End file.
